Wait For Me
by BePassionate24
Summary: So, I'm reposting this on here because of a few requests. AU. One shot. Set sometime between 2x22 and 3x01. While Stefan is away from Elena. She waits for him.


**A/N: Hey all. So this is just a little AU- One shot. I think someone may have already wrote something like this..So, hopefully this won't be too similar to theirs! I won't be adding more to it. But, I hope you all like it anyways. :)**

**It's set sometime between 2x22 and 3x01 while Stefan is away from Elena. **

* * *

**Wait For Me **

She waits for him. Thinks about the last things they said to each other. So many words left unsaid between the two of them that she regrets not saying more. She holds her cell phone in her hands at night, praying that he'll call. That he'll just let her know that he's still alive, that he hasn't turned off his emotions completely and that she hasn't lost him to the blood lust just yet. Because she knows that if he's too far gone that it's going to be an even harder fight bringing him back to who he used to be.

The days turn into weeks. The weeks turn into months and she notices that it's still hard to sleep without him by her side. That she keeps imagining his hands against her body, his breath against her skin and his kisses upon her lips. She finds it a bit easier though, wrapping herself up in the shirt he left behind at her house one morning after rushing to get to class. The scent of him barely there, nearly fading away just like his smile is now in front of her eyes. Yet, she holds onto it for dear life, never letting it go because that's all she has left of him, of the man she loves.

She misses him.

The sound of his voice echoing inside of her head, the sweetly spoken "I love you." that she desires to hear every day and every night as she closes her eyes and pictures him standing in front of her. She craves and longs to hear from him. Although, she knows that he's gone- that part of him was taken away by the blood. She thinks that deep in the depths of his mind and soul that his heart still yearns from her as much as hers does for him- she hopes at least. Hope- the only thing pulling her through, making it easier to go along with her nights and days. Hope- the reason she hasn't given up yet and probably never will.

Yet, there's that small part of her that clings on to the notion that he'll be back, that he'll hold her in his arms, that he'll kiss her lips and laugh with her, sit with her on the docks at the lake house and listen to her talk more about their future together. About the lives that he knows they could both have together, if things weren't so hard. If he wasn't a vampire and she wasn't the doppelganger. If they were just two normal people in love. However, she knows that if he does come back to her that he won't be the same, neither of them will ever again.

She waits for him.

His face, the color of his loving green eyes are replaced with blood shot red, evil and scary looking versions of himself that he never wanted her to see. She wakes up in a cold sweat from her dreams one night. Pulling the covers from her bed against her body as she shivers at the thought of what he's become, of what Klaus has made of him..Someone she can't even recognize anymore- a man that she's terrified of.

She shakes the thoughts out of her head, getting up from her bed. Her feet hit the cold ground when she looks up at herself in the mirror, his silhouette is behind her in the darkened room, just about to reach out and touch her skin. Elena smiles a little, tears in her eyes as she turns around to reach for him too. But, just when she does, he's gone. Vanishing into thin air. Just like he has been for months now, without a trace, without a word being spoken and the only thing left behind from him are his memories. The memories of them and the words that she holds so dear to her heart..._"You are the woman that I love. I love you." _

Her birthday comes and goes, the night taking a toll on her as she walks into her empty, quiet bedroom. Just hours earlier filled with friends and loved ones, everyone except for him. The one person that she wants the most, the one person in her life that she wishes she could see again, could hear from. All she wants it is know that he's alive, that he's safe and that he hasn't completely disappeared.

She pulls her white dress off, exhaustion filling her darkened brown eyes as she looks up at herself in the mirror, another year older. Another year, trying to fill the loneliness she feels in her heart from all the loss that surrounds her.

She's lost so much she thinks. Her parents, her aunt and she didn't want to lose anyone else she loved. She thought that she'd never have to go through it again. Until, she held him in her arms at the park that day, kissing his lips softly. In the moment, once he told her about his brother and that he was in trouble..A small part of her knew that she'd be losing him too for awhile. But, she never thought it would turn out like this.

She waits for him.

Her cell phone rings on the dresser in her bedroom. She doesn't hear it the first time. Too exhausted and worn out from worrying, from not sleeping. But, somehow when she walks back into her room from the bathroom. She notices her cell phone going off on the dresser, the light buzzing noise catching her attention. Her heart fills with hope.

She misses him.

"Unknown caller." It reads. Although, in her heart, she knows who it is without even thinking twice about it. She picks up the cell phone with trembling hands, listening to his breathing and through a strangling and choking voice she says. " Hello?" It comes out of her mouth in a hesitant tone, like she's unsure about who it might be. Yet, she continues to listen to his breathing and something tells her, that she's right..that it's him.

She waits for him.

The silence kills her. She wishes that he'd say something, anything at all. Just so that she can hear his voice that she longs for tell her that he's okay, that he loves her. His voice, that she misses so much every night and every day. But, in her heart she knows that he's giving her the one thing she wants- her one wish. For her to know that he's alive, that he's out there somewhere thinking about her and waiting to come home just as she has been left behind in Mystic Falls, waiting for him.

She exhales deeply because she needs a moment, some time to think of what to say. And once she finds the right words, the most truthful words that she's ever spoken to anyone. She then says them with a bit of confidence and in a soft, breaking tone. "Stefan, if this is you, you're gonna be okay. I love you, Stefan. Hold on to that. Never let that go."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Please let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
